1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a proximity detector, in particular a photoelectric cell provided with a reception amplifier that responds rapidly to pulses received.
2. Discussion of the Background
A photoelectric cell generally consists of an optical beam emitting assembly and an optical beam reception assembly. In response to electrical pulses produced by an electronic emission circuit an optoelectronic device emits optical pulses; an optoelectronic reception device receives a pulsed beam that is varied by the presence or absence of an object in the path of the emitted beam and generates corresponding current pulses. These pulses are processed by an electronic reception circuit to produce an output signal that is a switching signal delivered, for example, to a load.
It has been found that amplification of pulsed current received is too slow in the photoelectric cells known in the art. A simple, rapid method of amplifying the pulsed signals received is therefore required.